Harry Potter and the Ruling Ring
by Lord Sauron the Great
Summary: Harry Potter gets sent a strange ring, and the whole world is after him. What is the power of the Ring, and is he really a descendant of royalty? R&R!
1. The Eye of Doom

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter and the Ruling Ring  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or LOTR  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Not for the Harry Potter newbie, I cant be bothered to write all sorts of descriptive unessential material to form a standalone story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-CHAPTER 1: The Eye of Doom-  
  
*Green hills, each with small round doors punched into them melted into strange ruins and howling winds, which led to a vast spine of misty mountains stretching endlessly to either side.  
Then came the terrors.  
A huge, twin-pronged spike that cut into the endless night. Smoke rising from infinite pits of terrible depth, marring the rolling vistas of fair plains. A massive sprawl of buildings, each on concentric circles, a beautiful white, reflecting the fires of assault upon its great gates. Then the spiked terrors of the mountains, gave way to an endless plain of black, punctured by the vast fiery sore of the volcano, masking the great finger of evil. Gates of iron, shimmering walls of hateful adamant, dungeons of despair, tower upon tower, melting into the endless crown. And at the top came the Eye. Searching endlessly, searching. It turned and glared. And the words came into his head  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them*  
  
Harry Potter woke up with a start. The dream had invaded his dreams for days now, replacing those terrible dreams, in which he remembered his fateful encounter with Lord Voldemort. Somehow, when he looked at that eye, it reminded him of Voldemort, except with more terror, more power than ever. Perhaps greater than Voldemort.  
He checked his clock. It said 7:52. He had to go and prepare breakfast for the Dursleys any second now.  
5...4...3...2...1...  
"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!" screamed a shrill voice. He got up reluctantly. However, he pondered the dream. This one was the only one with the couplet. 


	2. One Ring to rule them all

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter and the Ruling Ring  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or LOTR  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: You like, mmm? I like too! Coming more chapters, yes they are precious, yess!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-CHAPTER 2: One Ring to Rule Them All-  
  
He dared not to go to sleep. In the past few days the dream had become more horrible. Whenever the Eye looked, his scar began to hurt beyond comprehension. Also, he waited, in trepidation, for a sign, since the day was July the 30th, and the time was 11:59.  
5...4...3...2...1...  
There was a faint flapping of wings, as Harry became 15. The owl, which bore a letter, began to beat at the window. Harry opened it quickly, and the owl merely dropped the letter, and flew off, as if it feared it.  
The envelope was black, and the front bore no address, just seven stars, and one white tree, that glimmered in the soft moonlight. He opened it carefully, and took out a slim sheet of paper. On it was written:  
  
'Heir of Elessar, Heir of Isildur  
In Union with the Lady Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond,  
Descendant of Baggins, Ringbearer,  
Bear this burden well, for if you do not, fate shall becometh thee;  
All shall be revealed in due time.'  
  
Harry was confused. Elessar, Isildur, Baggins? Who were these people? Something caught his eye. Written underneath, in a flowing script, not in English, yet Harry understood:  
  
'Sauron waits for thee...You shall bear it to him...'  
  
When he read the name Sauron, his heart was inexplicably stricken with fear. But what was it? He returned to the envelope. In it was a golden ring, unmarked, very simple. Harry was, if possible, even more befuddled than before. He put it on. And suddenly he was plunged into a corpse world. Colours fled, the world became incomprehensible. Harry was terrified, and made to throw off the Ring, and saw something on it, something he had not noticed. On it, written in the same flowing script as the second thing on the letter, was  
  
" One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to Bring Them All and in the darkness bind them"  
  
And then he began to understand the thing of power that he had with him. The Ring, the Ring to rule them all. It whispered softly to him of tales of power, and of glory, and how all this could be his. It told him, and he saw himself, Harry Potter, standing outside Hogwarts, a dead Voldemort at his feet, the entire wizarding world cheering at him, Draco Malfoy defeated, Snape fired as the git he was. And he collapsed into a silent reverie.  
  
He woke up and made his way downstairs, where Vernon was reading the newspaper, Petunia was sipping tea, and Dudley watching the TV.  
"So boy, managed to get up? Make the breakfast!" Vernon said, without a glance at Harry.  
"No, I don't think I will, thank you!" Harry replied. Vernon snapped.  
"WHAT BOY?! SAY THAT AGAIN!" Petunia let go of her cup, and Dudley turned to watch the sortie, evidently better than what came on the television.  
"NO, I DON'T THINK I WILL, THANK YOU!" Harry screamed.  
"Boy, remember that flaying I promised I was going to give you," said Vernon, his voice deadly quiet, "well, who am I to break a promise?" He made a lunge at Harry, but he dodged.  
"Oh, no Vernon, don't think you'll be getting me that easily," Harry laughed, and at this drew out the Ring.  
"What is that, boy?" Vernon asked, looking at the gold band Harry grasped. "Stole it from Petunia's jewellry drawer, did you?"  
"No. One more chance, or you'll be sorry!" Harry replied. The Ring whispered to him, and he was prepared. Vernon made a lunge, and so Harry put on the Ring. Immediately Petunia screamed.  
"VERNON! WHERE'S HE GONE?" She screamed shrilly. Suddenly, Dudley's chair tipped, and he fell to the floor with a boom, and soon after the TV was hurled into the wall.  
"How do you like this, Vernon?" came a voice from no location.  
"Where are you?" came Vernon's voice, now quavering.  
"Here!" And at this Harry became visible. He was still wearing the One Ring, and it blazed with the words. Petunia suddenly found herself dancing around, flying round the room, as Harry waved his hand around nonchalantly. The Ring Inscription reflected off the walls.  
"I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back!" Harry told them. At a wave, the ringed bolt on the cupboard came loose and his Hogwarts stuff came flying out. "Goodbye!" And with that Petunia dropped to the ground, a few extra bits of crockery shattered, and Harry left, the Ring still on his finger.  
  
  
"Master," whispered the unnaturally high voice.  
"I am weak, too weak. Pursue the boy, that Potter! Get the Ring! GET THE RING!" the voice reverbated throughout the lofty chamber, and the arrayed company departed. The high-voiced one remained, as the second voice intoned to him:  
"The time is later than you think. Some of my forces are already moving. They will find the Ring, and kill the one who carries it. Get the Ring, yes, but do not kill the boy. No, we shall see..."  
And so issued the Black Riders from the tower. 


End file.
